The Big Awkward Dinner
by MrGrayson24
Summary: Bruce finds out about Dick and Wally and schedules a dinner for him and Wally to get to "know each other" Oneshot / Birdflash / Fluff


Title: The Big Awkward Dinner

Author: MrGrayson24

Rating: T

Fandom: Young Justice / DC

Disclaimer: I am making no money from this

Summary: Bruce finds out about Dick and Wally and schedules a dinner for him and Wally to get to "know each other".

Author's Note: Just a little fluff to get by. Let me know what you think.

-x-

"Are you sure he won't hear us?"

"Seriously? This house is almost as big as the Watchtower."

"No, that time I'm sure I heard something."

"Wally! You're being- oh."

They both looked up to see Bruce standing in the doorway.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen."

"Bruce!" Robin yelled and nearly pushed Wally to the floor in an effort to untangle themselves. "I didn't think you'd be home so soon!"

"Clearly. Wally, do you think you could give Dick and I some time alone to talk? Alfred will show you out."

Wally and Robin exchanged worried looks as Wally picked up his crumpled clothes, muttered more apologies as he slipped by Bruce and disappeared down the cavernous hallway.

"So…" Bruce took a seat on the bed. "How long has this been going on?"

With his face bright red, Dick scooted to the edge to sit next to Bruce. "A few months…"

"And you guys are…" Bruce cleared his throat. "Being safe?"

Dick could feel his face get even redder. "Neither of us has been with anyone before…" he said under his breath, "but we try to be careful."

"Good." Bruce nodded. "And Barry? Does he know?"

Dick nodded. "Wally told him not long after we… got together."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly? I wasn't sure how you'd react. We don't talk about… this kind of stuff a lot and I didn't want to disappoint you, or anything."

"Oh, Dick. You could never disappoint me." Bruce patted him on the back. "I'm sorry if I haven't made that clear."

Dick smiled. "Thank you." He smiled up at Bruce. "So, we're good? No more awkward sex talk?"

"Well, no more awkward sex talk." Bruce chuckled as he stood. "But I expect Wally for dinner tomorrow night. 7 o'clock sharp. If you're going to be dating him, I think I should get to know him."

-x-

"How do I look? Oh god, I'm so nervous." Wally groaned as Dick straightened his tie in the foyer of Wayne Manor. He clutched the bowl in his hands so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

"Just relax." Dick smiled. "You're going to do great. I love you, so he's going to love you."

Wally took a deep breath. "You're right. Everything is going to be fine."

They heard footsteps approach and Wally made for the door. "Nevermind, it's going to be awful." Dick started to guide him from the exit. "Why did my boyfriends adoptive dad have to be the Batman? He couldn't of been a lawyer or something?"

Alfred appeared in the foyer and Wally let out a relieved sigh.

"Wally, you remember Alfred. He's been at Wayne Manor forever."

"I see you brought food." Alfred reached for the bowl in Wally's hands. "Is this Jell-O? I can't remember the last time Master Bruce even at dessert but I'll put it in the kitchen."

When dinner was announced a few minutes later, Dick and Wally entered the dining room to find Bruce at the window and talking on his phone. They took their seats and Dick motioned for Wally to breath, which he realized he hadn't been doing.

Bruce finished his call just as the first course wafted out of the kitchen. He seemed happy enough.

"Sorry about that. There shouldn't be any more disturbances for the rest of the evening."

Wally gulped.

"So, Wally. How are you liking school?"

"Uh… I'm liking it alright Mr. Batman. _Oh my god_. I mean Mr. Bruce! _I mean Mr. Wayne!_ "

Dick shook his head.

"Sorry, just a little nervous." Wally grabbed the water glass and downed it. "That's better. Sometimes I get overheated, cause the super speed and have to have water, like, _immediately._ It even happens when I'm nervous, or it's hot, or when Dick and I are-"

" _Different subject!_ "Dick yelled.

"-training-" Wally finished.

There was a long awkward silence.

"How about your work with the Titans?" Bruce offered. "Dick told me your group recently brought down Mr. Freeze. That's impressive."

"It was nothing, we waited until his energy level to drop below 20% before we made a move."

"That's not true." Dick interjected. "Wally was the one who took out his power source to begin with so we could move in."

Wally turned red. "I was just following your plan." He turned to Bruce. "Dick's been doing an amazing job since taking over. He runs a _super_ tight ship.

"I'll bet." Bruce smiled. "He's been wanting to run missions since he was ten."

"Well he's really amazing at it." Wally paused. "Except he gets super grumpy after missions sometimes, what's that about?"

"It's his blood sugar." Bruce took a bite of salad. "Just make sure he eats every few hours and he'll be fine."

"Good to know. What about when he gets super defensive?" Wally asked. "It just comes out of nowhere."

"Uh.. guys? I'm sitting right here…"

"He has a bit of a hard head sometimes, just give him some time to cool down." Bruce responded like he hadn't heard Dick. "But if it keeps up, sometimes you have to force him to sit down and talk about it".

-x-

Wally and Bruce continued their conversation with minor interjections by Dick that went unnoticed. And by the time the dinner was over, Dick walked a beaming Wally to the door. "It's so cool my boyfriends dad is Batman. I'm so lucky."

Dick rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you guys got along."

"Are you kidding? He's the best!" Wally turned to Dick. "Do you think he was serious about patrolling together cause that's on my bucket list."

"He was serious. He never jokes… about anything." Robin grumbled.

"Why don't you seem happy? Is it something Alfred said?"

"No, it's not that." Dick shook his head. "I just didn't think you guys were going to bond over everything I do wrong."

Wally laughed.

"What?" Dick looked angry.

"There's that defensive thing we were talking about." Wally kissed Dick before he could respond. "And you're looking at it all backwards. Mr. Way- I mean, Bruce. _I can't believe he asked me to call him Bruce..._ Bruce and I just had to find a similar interest to bond over."

Wally pecked him on the cheek and continued. "Lucky for us…" Dick relaxed. "Bruce and I only care about one thing."

-x-


End file.
